Link's Back to the Future
by DaMimster
Summary: Parody of Back to the Future and The Legend of Zelda, PG for some mild language; CHAPTER 4 IS UP 8/14/02! WHOA!
1. Intro to the Story

Link's Back to the Future:  
  
DISCLAMER: Back to the Future and The Legend of Zelda are not my licensed products, nor are they yours. FanFiction.net is the greatest site on the net where we get to tamper with the licensed and copyrighted. Using them in real life would be a No-No!! So, for your own criminal record, don't use any of this in real life... and with that, onto the story   
  
  
Chapter 1 - Intro to the Story:  
  
  
  
One day, Link was sitting in his Tree House in the middle of the Kokiri Forest, when all of a sudden his Super Mario phone rings. On the other side is Princess Zelda.  
  
"Link, are you busy tonight at 1:00AM?" Zelda says.  
  
Link scratches his head, "Sure, what do you need?" he replies, and looks at his clock. It was 7:00PM; it was only 6 hours away from the time when Zelda needed him.  
  
"There is no time to explain. Meet me at the entrance to the Lon Lon Ranch. Bring your sword, shield, and your video camera with plenty of film and batteries." Zelda remarked quickly, and hung up.  
  
This is weird, Link thought, Zelda has never asked me to meet her in the middle of Hyrule Field, especially with those items. So, he gathered up those items on the table in the middle of the room, and sat down on his bed. Two hours flew by; it was now 9:00PM, and Link was getting tired. He was out training that same day, and was real stressed out over that. So he thought he would take a little nap. He set his alarm clock for 12:30AM, giving him enough time to gather his stuff, and head off to the Lon Lon Ranch. With that, he rested his head on the pillow, and dozed off.  
  
Time flew by during the night, and when Link's alarm went off, Link was automatic in reaching for the off-switch. Another half hour flew by, and the phone rang, and once again it was Zelda on the other line.  
  
"Where the hell are you? You were suppose to be here now, get your ass up, and get over here," Zelda yelled into the phone, and hung up. Link shot straight up, gathered up the things on the table, and headed out the door.  
  
He reached Lon Lon Ranch at 1:15AM, and didn't see Zelda in sight. Instead he saw a big tractor-trailer, stationed about 10 yards away from the entrance to the Lon Lon Ranch. He looked to the side of the truck; barely he saw the Triforce symbol. All of a sudden, the back to the truck opened, a flash a light erupted, and out emerged a DeLorean. Link remembered seeing a DeLorean in the movie, Back to the Future, but the DeLorean was rigged with a time-travel device, which sent Marty McFly back into the past and created a hilarious outcome of three successful movies. The DeLorean sped up to Link, and stopped right next to him. The driver side door, which was facing towards Link, opened, and out popped Zelda.  
  
"You finally made it, just in time too," Zelda said to Link, "Did you remember the camera?"  
  
Link pulled out the camera, "Oh yeah, baby," he said.  
  
"Great, when I tell you, start rolling, and always try to get me or the car in the shot," Zelda instructed Link. It all seemed so familiar; this was the same set-up in the Back to the Future. Freaky, Link thought.  
  
"But first, put down the camera, and put on this," Zelda then handed Link a radiation suit.  
  
Link knew what the answer to his question was, but for shits and giggles, he would ask. "What for?"  
  
"We need to fuel it up," Zelda replied.  
  
Link proceeded to put on the suit, and walked over near Zelda, who already had on a radiation suit. She picked up her radiation helmet off the ground, and put it on. Link did the same.  
  
She then pulled out a trunk with a Triforce symbol on the side of it. She proceeded to open it, and inside were tubes, filled with a sort of yellow liquid. Link remembered from the movies, the DeLorean needed linoleum to run back and forth through the fabrics of time. Link also knew that you really didn't need a car to travel back and forth in time, but merely a sword, an ocarina, and three stones.  
  
Zelda then proceeded to pour the liquid into a hole in the back of the DeLorean. When she was done pouring, she put the container back into the trunk, and took off her helmet. "You can take the helmet off now," she said, and Link took off his helmet.  
  
"What was that liquid?" Link asked. "Triforce remains, from Ganon's Castle in the future, I stole it before we left his chambers. Right before we started our descent on his Castle, I transported it back to my room in the Castle in the past. Complicated procedure it was," Zelda replied.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to grab my camera," Link asked. "Yes, definitely, this is a long explanation, which will be explained in the next chapter." Zelda replied and thus ended Chapter 1  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
I needed to go to bed, I wrote this at midnight, on a school night, on a computer that is supposed to be shut down at 10:00PM. Since I have no life, Chapter 2 will follow very quickly after Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and please feel free to R&R!!  
  
DaMimster  



	2. Explanations

Link's Back to the Future  
  
DISCLAMER: To Reiterate: Publishing a story like the following for profit = BAD  
Writing a story for the sole purpose of laughter, and no Profit = GOOD  
  
Now on to the Story  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Explantions:  
  
  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes, the explanation of the car," Zelda said, continuing after the end of the last chapter. "I saw this car in a dream," before she could finish, Link interrupted her.  
  
"The last time you said you had a dream," Link started, "I was almost killed by a big fucking Spider, a big fucking Dodongo, a big Jellyfish, a Ganondorf wanna-be, a big fucking dragon, a water-like creature, two big hands, two bitchy sisters, and GANONDORF HIMSELF!!"  
  
"That was before, this is different. I promise that won't happen again," Zelda told Link with confidence.  
  
"Then why did I bring my Sword and Shield?" Link asked.  
  
"In case of a, uhhhh.. that is to say that you, uhhhh.. get caught up in a, uhhhh.. a, uhhhh.. robbery, that's it. You could easily chop off the robbers' head and escape easily. Yeah," Zelda replied.  
  
"What, are we going to the age of Capone?" Link asked.  
  
"No, but there still is a chance you could caught in a robbery," Zelda said, "Now onto.. wait a minute, how did you know this car was a time-travel machine?"  
  
"I saw those Back to the Future movies, and the whole set-up of tonight is the whole beginning to the movie. Next you are going to tell me about the 'flux capacitor'," Link replied.  
  
"Close, but not quite," Zelda corrected Link, "I called it the 'flux triforcitor'. Instead of the shape in the movie, I saw the vision of the Triforce powering the flow of time."  
  
"I could've told you that, the Triforce has always been the answer in all of the Zelda games," Link interrupted, yet again.  
  
"Can I continue?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Go right ahead," Link replied.  
  
"Thank you," Zelda continued, "A man with white hair, and a freaky face told me that the 'flux capacitor' works in movies, and that the real power was the Triforce. So I built this car in the lab in my castle. And now it the test time." Zelda took out her Ocarina of Time, and proceeded to play Epona's Song. Two seconds later, Epona galloped up near Zelda, and stopped.   
  
"Test subject one," Zelda said. "I built the car to be able to hold Epona, watch," and with that, proceeded to open the driver side door, and convinced Epona to get in with a bribe of Scooby Snacks (Which, it has been tested, works on horses as well as dogs and humans named Shaggy). She pulled out a remote control, and a watch with a big piece of rope attached to it.  
  
"This is to prove that Epona went forward or back in time," Zelda explained. Link had never begun to film the occurrences, and wasn't willing to do so anyway. Besides, if he could travel back in time, he would just do it then. Very smart, Link thought, very ingenious of you.  
Zelda wrapped the rope around Epona's neck and synchronized them, to the dot.   
  
"Perfect, now stand back," Zelda said, and shut the door to the DeLorean. She stood back as well, and stood next to Link.  
  
"OK wise guy, what do you think the speed is to travel back in time, Mister 'I watch too many movies'," Zelda asked.  
  
"Well if you want to get technical, about 186,000 miles per hour, or 300,000 kilometers per hour (Writer's note: I would like to thank my Astro-Physics teacher Mr. Brett Manoloff for that information, now back to the story), but in the Back to the Future series, it was 88 miles per hour," Link stated, scientifically.  
  
"It was 88 miles per hour, but to be formal, and make it look better, 90 miles per hour (Writer's Note: I would also like to thank my 9th grade Algebra I Honors teacher Mrs. Gail Lausauskas, for all my Math skills, thank you)." Zelda said, and proceeded to click a few switches on the remote. It wasn't your standard remote, either, this sucker was huge. With the flipping of switches light started going off like crazy on this remote.  
  
"Time to send Epona back in time, but first a Chapter break, I need some water." Zelda said to Link, once again ending the Chapter  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	3. Test Drive

Link's Back to the Future:  
  
Publishing the Following for profit = BAD  
  
Good? Fine then, let's go!!  
  
  
  
"Can you feel the excitement?" Zelda asked Link.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Link answered. Link was always such a loner, even before his adventure with Zelda.  
  
"This is so exciting," Zelda stated. "Oh, one little adjustment I made to the car from the movie, I made a portable device that allows me to change the destination of the car, so exciting." With that, she pulled out the device, and proceeded to set the time for two minutes from the current time.  
  
"This is just a test drive, that would be sufficient," Zelda said. "Let's see how fast this sucker can go, shall we." She clicked a red button the top right of the remote, and the car moved an inch, and continued to move at a slow rate. Zelda then moved up a little slide-switch very slowly, and the car began to move. She positioned the car so that is was a few inches to the left, and the back to them as well.  
  
"Watch this," and pushed the slide-switch three-quarters of the way up. Link watched on the remote, on the top-left corner, the speed of the car. Right before the speed reached 87 miles per hour, she pushed the slide- switch all the way down, turned the car facing them, and hit the parking brake.  
  
"You ready for the fireworks?" Zelda asked. Link just stood there, not talking at all.  
  
Zelda hit the slide-switch all the way up, and turned off the parking brake. The car began to speed up, and when it was halfway toward the pair, it hit 60 miles per hour. As in the movie, the car traveled ahead in time right before the car hit the pair.  
  
"SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda yelled, dancing around.  
  
"You knew that was going to happen, it is a FanFic," Link said.  
  
"Quiet, they aren't suppose to know that jackass," Zelda replied back. Her watch then beeped.  
  
"We should move," and pulled Link out with her. The DeLorean then reappeared, in a flash of light, and came to a complete stop. The car was covered in ice. Zelda pulled out a hair dryer, and went over to the car. She turned on the hair dryer, and proceeded to dry the car.  
  
"Why wait, eh?" Zelda asked. After about 5 minutes, when the door was somewhat defrosted, she opened it.  
  
"Come here," she beckoned to Link, who walked right over.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look at this," she started, "The time on Epona's watch is two minutes behind mine, stating that she had traveled."  
  
"Cool," Link finally showed enthusiasm.  
  
Zelda then pulled Epona out of the car, and proceeded to show Link the controls of the car. Link looked around, and the car looked the same as the car in the movie. The only difference was the flux triforcitor replacing the flux capacitor.  
  
"The top one tells you the current time, the middle is the destination, and the bottom is the last visited time," Zelda explained, "The last one is the most important, if you want to alter something from where you came from, or need to get back to present day."  
  
"Oh," Link stated.  
  
"Let's set the date for July 1, 1986." Zelda grinned. "Do why I picked that date, Link?"  
  
"I don't know, some random date you picked?"  
  
"No, that is when Gannon kidnapped me the first time, and you came and rescued me, back in the 2-d days," Zelda began to get teary-eyed. "Oh well." She began to inspect the car.  
  
Link grabbed his sword and shield, and placed them in the back of the car. He then heard a screeching sound in the background. "Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, what was that," Zelda said, concerned. She opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a gun. "Protection."  
  
Suddenly, a monster truck appeared on the horizon, near the entrance to Lake Hylia.  
  
"Oh Shit, it's Gannon, run!!!!" Zelda said, and ran behind the truck, Link followed.  
  
"Duck and cover, and if I die like Doc in the movie, take the car and run," Zelda said. She ran out in front of the monster truck, and began to fire at Gannon. Link ran to the DeLorean and shut the door. Zelda fired her gun until it ran out of bullets. Gannon then stuck his head out of the truck, and fired many rounds into Zelda with an automatic machine gun. Just like in the movie, Link shouted, "NOOOOOOO, BASTARDS!!!" Gannon looked over towards the DeLorean, and saw Link. Link sped off in the distance, with Gannon on his tail. They were heading towards the entrance to Kokiri Forest, and when Link was almost there, spun around, and headed towards Kakariko Village. Gannon still looking at Link kept going, until he hit the wall before Kokiri Forest. Link was still speeding towards Kakariko Village, and right before hitting the water, was suddenly transported back in time, and was very surprised at what he saw in front of him. 


	4. A Hero's quest

Chapter 4 - A hero's quest  
  
Disclaimer: The usual BS. You use a story like the one I am about to write for Profit = Bad Writing of FF.net = good Killing Link on FF.net numerous times = priceless. Oops, wrong FanFic. lol. On to the story!  
  
Link got out of the DeLorean and looked around. Everything was 2 dimensional, including himself, which he screamed at when he looked at his hands. After screaming at himself, he heard another scream, this of a damsel in distress. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the voice. Just then, a big monster came into Link's view. It was Ganon, the monster form. It looked like he was holding a girl in his arms. Must have been Zelda. "Stop, you big, fat jerk!" Link yelled as he got trampled over by Ganon. Link lay there unconscious in the middle of this 2-d world. He woke up and looked around, but Ganon had disappeared. "Damn, well I tried, now to go back to my own time!" Link said. Link got back into the DeLorean and typed in the date of which he came. He put the key in the ignition, and turned. Nothing. He turned again, but then noticed that the gas tank was empty. (For all those with weak stomachs, and do not like swearing, turn away now.) "FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled, as it echoed across the lands of 1986 Hyrule (With will be called P.Hyrule, because I am crazy like that). "Well, isn't that lovely. I am stuck in a time I have no idea about. Wait. I remember my tutors talking about the ancient quest of Link (ok, I fucked up. the timeline theory doesn't work in the FanFic.if you know what the hell the Timeline theory is. :-)). Maybe, if help this Link out, then maybe I can get back as soon as I possibly can. Hmmm." Link looked in the back seat and spotted the sword and shield he has placed in the back seat before leaving. He also noticed a costume on the other side. He picked it up and noticed it was that of Shiek's. "Hmm. Zelda did mumble on one day before I left about paradoxes and shit like that. If I stand in front on this Link, it may mess up myself. I better put this Sheik costume on. That way I can direct this Link around." He felt through the suit, and a map fell out. "What's this. ooh a map of P.Hyrule. well the strategy guide map ;-). This points out where all of the dungeons and items are. What's on the back?" He turns the map over and sees writing. "Oh, the details of every dungeon and what items are needed inside and to get the dungeon. Perfect, this will be easy." So, Link changes into the Shiek costume, equips his sword, shield, and map in the costume, and moves the car into a nearby bush. He then moves out the woody area he was in. Unknowing to him, he was just in the Lost Woods, and finding his car now is gonna be a challenge all of itself. So, the quest to get to 2002 begins, and it will be continued in the next chapter.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
